The Land Before Time VI: The Secret Of Saurus Rock
The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock is a January 12, 1998 film produced by Steven Speilburg and directed by Don Bluth, and distributed by Universal Pictures. It was also the second Don Bluth film to be edited to remove PG-level subject matter. It also the sixth and most famous installment of The Land Before Time franchise. Plot One night, Littlefoot's grandfather tells the children a legend about "The Lone Dinosaur", a legendary Longneck who protected the Great Valley from the most ferocious Sharptooth to ever live. During the fight, the Sharptooth was killed and the Lone Dinosaur suffered a scar across his right eye. Soon after the battle, a huge monolith resembling a sauropod with life-sized Sharptooth teeth arranged around his neck came out of the ground during an earthshake. The dinosaurs called it "Saurus Rock". The legend also states that if anyone damages the monolith, bad luck would descend upon the Valley. The next day, while the children are playing, Littlefoot accidentally falls off a cliff and is saved by a mysterious Diplodocus named Doc. Littlefoot is intrigued by Doc, who is scarred across one eye and displays prior knowledge of the Great Valley's topography. This causes him to assume Doc is the Lone Dinosaur. He tells his friends this, narrating an apparently extemporaneous legend to support his assumption. Inspired, Cera's infant nieces, twins Dinah and Dana, go to Saurus Rock unnoticed. The next day, a worried Cera informs Littlefoot that Dinah and Dana are missing, and the group deduces where they are headed. When Littlefoot and his friends finally reach Saurus Rock, they see Dinah and Dana on the top. As they climb up to rescue them, Dinah and Dana fall off the top and land on Cera, and a bolt of lightning strikes the life-sized stone tooth she is standing on, causing it to to break off. As they walk home, an Allosaurus chases them. The children cross a gorge via a suspended log, and the Sharptooth follows them, but the log breaks under its weight and it falls to its apparent death. When they get home, they are confronted by Cera's father, who scolds Cera for her disobedience and for losing the twins. He tells her that he is very angry and disappointed and says she still needs to be watched herself. Over the next few days, incidents of bad luck plague the Valley. After a tornado hits the Valley, the adults blame Doc, as the misfortunes apparently occurred after his arrival, while Littlefoot blames himself and his friends, recalling the breaking of Saurus Rock. Eager to exonerate Doc, Littlefoot attempts to take one of the Sharptooth's teeth to replace the broken stone. In the process, he discovers the Sharptooth is still alive. During the chase, Littlefoot is attacked by another Sharptooth, and Grandpa and Doc intervene, having been led there by Littlefoot's friends. The two Longnecks work together to pull down a category of rocks and crush the carnivores to death. After the Sharpteeth are down by the rocks (where the two longnecks imprisoned them in), one of the teeth from the Allosaurus falls out and lands on the ground. Then the children use the tooth (from the Allosaurus) for Saurus Rock. Doc departs, remarking that Littlefoot already has a hero on whom to depend on, referring to Grandpa. Littlefoot asks Grandpa if the bad luck will finally be over. They both lament that while there is no such thing as bad luck, there is also no harm in making sure. Littlefoot and Cera later build a legend of their own based on this new paradigm, portraying Grandpa as a savior. Cast *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck and the narrator. *Thomas Dekker as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Spike *Kris Kristofferson as Doc *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *John Ingle as Cera's father *Nancy Cartwright as Dana *Sandy Fox as Dinah *Danny Mann as Allosaurus (Brown Sharptooth) Songs *The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Dinah and Dana (Thomas Dekker, Anndi McAfee, Aria Curzon and Jeff Bennett) *Bad Luck - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike (Thomas Dekker, Anndi McAfee, Aria Curzon and Jeff Bennett) *On Your Own - Littlefoot (Thomas Dekker) Category:Non-Disney films Category:Don Bluth films Category:Movies Category:Land Before Time Movies Category:Universal Studios films